ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blessed Radiance
Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Questsde:Blessed Radiance Glimmering Mica(with a pickaxe) Lunascent Log(with a hatchet) Mistroot(with a sickle) |title= |repeatable=No |reward=Strengthens the bonds between you and your adventuring fellow. (Increases max Adventuring Fellow Bond from 70 to 90). |previous=Blighted Gloom |next=Mirror Images }} Walkthrough *Zone after the previous quest, then speak to Luto Mewrilah for a cutscene. *Head to Neptune's Spire (Lower Jeuno, I-7) and click on the first door to the left for a cutscene where you will be asked to find Glimmering Mica, Lunascent Log, and Mistroot to take to "Mirror Pond" in Beaucedine Glacier. :*'To complete this part of the quest, you must have your NPC summoned when going to obtain the items', if you attempt to harvest/log/excavate without your NPC summoned, you will get a message saying that "you might need two people." :*Here are the items that must be obtained: :** Mistroot is harvested in Giddeus with a sickle. :** Lunascent Log is logged in Jugner Forest with a hatchet. (It is possible to log both this key item AND the Rugged Tree Bark for the mission Welcome! To My Decrepit Domicile from the A Moogle Kupo d'Etat add-on at the same time.) :** Glimmering Mica is excavated in Maze of Shakhrami with a pickaxe. *It is suggested to start from Giddeus because of the long walk. :*This part of the quest can easily be done using only one charge of your Signal or Tactics Pearl. Just make sure that before you start you have access to Teleport-Mea and Teleport-Holla, and be sure not to get on a chocobo while your fellow NPC is summoned. Alternatively, judicious use of Home Points and Survival Guides (stay out of areas your NPC cannot be summoned) will work too. Also don't use a warp scroll until this portion is done. :*You will not need multiple hatchets, sickles, or pickaxes as they do not break when mining the key items. :* If you attempt to mine with DRG's Quest active you will obtain the Wyvern Egg first. :* Your fellow NPC does not need to be in range, as long as he/she is summoned, you will get the key item, although if he/she is nearby he/she will also perform the animation of using the item. :*After obtaining the items you no longer need your fellow NPC active for the remainder of the quest. *After you have collected all 3 key items, zone into Beaucedine Glacier for a cutscene. :*You may receive this cutscene directly after visiting the Neptune's Spire, but you would still have to collect the key items in order to advance the quest. *Go to the small lake in the upper left corner of J-7 (near Fei'Yin) and click the "Mirror Pond" for a cutscene. :* There are 2 "Mirror Pond"s. You want the northern one located at (J-7), not the one located at (G-10). *Head to Neptune's Spire and click on the first door to the left for another long cutscene. *Speak to Luto Mewrilah for a cutscene.